halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cappi
Early Life Before becoming a Hunter, Cappi was a more isolated smaller Colony on Te. Being a smaller Colony meant they did not have the luxury of free roaming without worry of other Colonys interference, rather they had to think collectively and stratigicaly to avoid famine. Integration into the Covernant When Covenant arrived at Te Cappi's Colony was one of many to raise arms against the covenant forming catapults to launch large boldiers over surprising distances or form walls using rocks and terrain. Their past life lead them to this clear strategic thinking posing as a surprisingly difficult one to tame. The most lethal method as using small groups that burrow underground and ambush sangheli, eating away weapons and armour or straight up killing them using there knife like teeth. However this came with unwanted attention, soon they where glassed losing a significant amount of numbers and mass. Later they were apprached by the current Arbiter that seemed non aggressive towards them as such they decided its best to share this respect. Forming few hunters but no aggressive action Arbiter after withdrawing weapons gained trust and soon they pledged allegiance although clearly more loyal towards Sangheli then other species including the San'Shyuum wich they viewed as lesser, weak, fragile and cowardly. Cappi's Early Service Breif Cappi being one of few original Hunters formed by it Colony served mutple frounts mainly rebellions including Unggoy rebelion. Learning of speach Cappi immediately acknowledge a downfall of the lekgolo, the incapacity to speak however upon further looking into it Cappi noticed few times where Mgalekgolo was able to mimic other species languages primarily vowels. As such Cappi immediately practiced the Sangheli's language albiet with help from elder logistic lekgolo swarms. By 2530 Cappi was able to speak albiet imperfectly and slowly and avoiding complex words to focus easier more manageable words and get the point across in each sentence. By 2547 Cappi was able to speak much like a foreigner speaking another language witch was a great achievement in lekgolo terms as such Cappi was recognised and given a translator much like Sangheli to communicate with other species. Armour and weaponry Cappi's armour resembled much like a Captain Hunter from Bannished era with few differences. One being a more Covernant style to it considered Ultra like look due to it being primarily white in colour. The armour was also decorated upon becoming a Captain with built in armour lighting resembling closely of that of a Sangheli Honourguard this lead to the humourous nickname "Large lightbulb". The "eyes" were changed from multiple to one singular large "V" shaped glowing visor. Armour lighting and visor was Blue to match the colour of Plasma. Cappi also weilded a unique cannon similar to that of the beam veriant of the regular hunters the cannon does fire a beam in a short burst. However the cannon more resembled that of a locust and was aruably more effective then the standard covernant beam cannon in three aspects; Range, speed and damage. The energy sheild was differentto most being localised and only sheilding unarmoured parts such as joints the sheild flares up a beautiful blue colour upon absorbing a shot. This sheild was arguably more ineffective then that of the Banished Captains sheilds due to it only covering key points and not full body. It was theorized Cappi's armour became the inspiration to Banished Captain Hunters.